


Unauthorized Thought

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Dystopian Future, F/M, TF, drone transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: In a dystopian future, a man finds out what happens if you start resenting the megacorp that has taken control of everything.
Kudos: 12





	Unauthorized Thought

A ray of light slowly shone in through the cracks between the shutters, lightly grazing the sleeping man's face as he was forced to stir from his deep sleep. "Morning's come around already, huh..." The nearly asleep man muttered to himself as he slowly but surely started to roll out of bed, letting out an elongated groan in the process. He could hardly be considered properly awake in this state, but he wasn't allowed to stay in bed and slack around. The Company would not allow that.  
  
He slowly shambled his way onto his feet, yawning while he slipped his feet into a pair of slippers. It was only about 7:23 in the morning, and yet the sun was already shining down as if it had been midday for at least a few hours. Something commonplace at this point, and something that he still hadn't grown used to.  
  
The older man rubbed his chin as he pulled up the shutters, revealing a sprawling metropolis of buildings, flying cars, and technological advancements. He couldn't remember when humanity had been able to shoot so far ahead, reaching for the proverbial stars with their progress, but it had definitely given birth to a paradise that was clean, efficient, and definitely had the best of their intentions in mind.  
  
Coffee met the man's lips moments later as he took an elongated sip from his mug, which displayed nothing more than a stylized hand cupping the earth on the side. It was a complimentary gift that he had received from management, and something always told him to use it during his morning hours, even if he didn't really know why he should be.   
  
"Pfff- God, I hate coffee." Especially since he couldn't even stand the beverage, as he slowly but surely poured the entire content of the cup into the sink while spitting out the remainder that had been in his mouth. This too had become a common part of his routine, even though he didn't even like doing it. It just was a thing he did, something he didn't consciously think about.  
  
He took another look outside the massive window while taking a sip from his water-filled cup. Something about that scenery... felt off. Sure, the advancement that humanity had gone through was very beautiful and all, but it all felt so wrong. As if it wasn't real.  
  
"Maybe it's just that blasted coffee making my head hurt..." The man muttered once more to himself, as he slowly put down the cup before heading into the bathroom to wash his face just the tiniest bit. He needed to get rid of the sleep that plagued his face and his body, and a quick rinse would surely do it.  
  
Or at least it would've, if not for the fact that there wasn't any water coming out of his shower. It wasn't hard getting water to wash his hands, but he seemingly wasn't allowed to wash his entire body. It felt... off. All of it just felt off.  
  
The man returned to his cup as he took another sip, only to spit it back out. He shot his glance down towards the surface of the liquid in his cup, confirming his suspicions. Somehow, someway, the water had turned into coffee. Whoever was doing it probably wanted to spite him in some way, and he wasn't going to have it.  
  
He poured out the beverage again only to open up his fridge, digging through the unidentifiable items within it before pulling out a simple can of what seemed to be soda. He wasn't quite sure, since the label was the exact same symbol as had been on his cup... but he seemed pleased enough as he slowly cracked it open and started chugging it.  
  
Sure enough, it was some sort of carbonated soda, something that he could actually stomach. But that still left the question of who or why things were starting to grow so... wrong. Even as he stared out of the window again, now unimpeded by an awful drink, something kept feeling just the slightest bit amiss. As if he was on the very tip of figuring out the problem, but he just couldn't pinpoint the exact piece of the puzzle that would solve it all...  
  
Until his mind finally clicked, while he surveyed the various skyscrapers around the technologically advanced city. All of them had that very same symbol. The symbol of a hand cupping the earth. It was the most common symbol since it was literally everywhere, and he hadn't even bothered to try and realize why it was there. Why was it there!?  
  
He knew that it was the symbol of a specific company, the company that he had worked very passionately for. The company that took care of him whenever he was sick, and whenever he needed time for himself so that he could properly recover for... for...  
  
Recover for what?  
  
The scruffy man slowly collapsed onto his knees as he tried so desperately hard to pry his memories out of his resisting brain, gasping and panting as he started feeling an intense pain wracking its way through his body. He was doing something highly improper, and his mind made sure that he knew it. Still, he refused to comply. He wanted to know the truth, he wanted to know why any and everything he did and felt was wrong!  
  
His eyes shot open moments later as his soda can fell to the ground, denting and spilling the energizing contents within all over the floor. Of course. It all made sense now. He could see clearly, as his mind finally started to tear itself apart in the way that benefitted him.  
  
The view from the windows was now clearer than ever, as he focused intently on every single identical insignia. Every single instance of that symbol being plastered all over the side of those buildings. He realized exactly what they were, what they meant.  
  
That was the insignia that Atlas Corp, the company that he worked for, was characterized by. Which meant that everything it touched, was something that it owned. Furthermore, since not only his mug was plastered with that very same symbol, but his can as well, that meant that everything that he interacted with daily, had connections to that very same company.  
  
He rushed into the bathroom and stared straight into the mirror, only to confirm the truth of the matter as he saw that very same symbol deliberately replicated in his hair. It was faint, but he had his hair cut in such a manner that he could distinctly see the outline of the symbol outlined on his head.  
  
Simply put, he was just another piece of properly to Atlas Corp. And since he was starting to realize that, that's why everything felt so off! Everything was artificial, specifically put there to make it easier to subdue people like him!  
  
Everything fell into place, and he finally started thinking for himself. He started to smile, heck he even started to giggle just a little as he put his hands on the window facing outward. With his mind fully his own once more, he could finally say goodbye to that company's influence. Curse its existence, and make his life his own!  
  
Only for another shock to run through his mind and body, paralyzing him as he collapsed onto his knees. He could see the faint outline of text appearing in the sides of his vision, but it was blurring just enough that he couldn't make out it all. Only the most most important parts were left unobscured...  
  
'Unauthorized Thought...'  
  
His eyes widened and his throat grew dry as he tried to cry out for help. Nothing came, and his body grew more and more unable to move as the seconds ticked by. The shocks were too great, leaving him vulnerable to whatever may just come next.  
  
The window suddenly opened up, letting the cold air from the outside world rush in before something else joined it, a pair of soft feet clicking against the floor before the window closed once more. The man's eyes darted upward, only for them to widen once more as he realized what had just entered his supposed safe haven.  
  
Standing tall within his home was a feminine being clad entirely in one singular bodysuit that covered every part of her body, making it seem more as if she was a solidified piece of slime rather than an actual person. To add a little bit more of an intimidating factor to her form, that very same Atlas symbol was plastered across her face, making her look less like a person and more like a drone that was ready to carry out every order given to her.  
  
And it seemed as if her order was very hostile, as she suddenly yanked the paralyzed man up into the air, pressing the tips of her fingers up against his throat. "Thought crime detected. How does the defendant plead?"   
  
The voice that came from the drone felt just the slightest bit familiar, and as his mind stopped rebelling against him with shocks that could potentially kill him, he remembered such an awful memory...  
  
Just years ago, while Atlas Corp hadn't controlled every single facet of society, he had joked about their influence to his wife, who had previously worked in a management position at the company. She had told him that she had gotten a promotion, and she was excited to tell him all about it the day after...  
  
She never came home after that. Only the drone's voice was enough to stir those suppressed memories...  
  
He just couldn't believe it. His wife had been converted into a pawn of the company that had taken control of everything... of his life, even. And yet, he wasn't allowed to think negatively towards it? What was the point!? Weren't humans like them allowed to have free will?  
  
That's when his vision suddenly cleared up, letting him see the entirety of the message scrolling past his eyes. "Unauthorized Thought. Atlas Corp Negativity Detected. Free Will Suppressant Deployed."  
  
The man could only gulp weakly as the drone that was his wife slowly lowered him onto the ground, a subtle hum resounding from her hand. "Defendant deemed guilty. Punishment has been chosen. Drone reconfiguration proceeding as planned."  
  
Before he knew what was going on, he suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his chest. He gasped, he groaned, and he even tried to stumble away... but he couldn't. His wife's arm had just pierced his body, and the slime-like layer of skin started to seep off her as it coated both the insides and outsides of his form.  
  
Slowly but surely, it started to eat away at the parts of him that weren't necessary. His innards. His physique. His individuality. Everything was being erased by whatever that slime was made out of, as his body slimmed up to the same generic and slightly masculine yet mostly androgynous form that his wife matched with her feminine form.  
  
His eyes fluttered, only for his vision to face completely as the slime that made up his new body covered up his face, leaving him with a mask that he couldn't see through... or rather, wouldn't see through. Not a few seconds later, and his sight would be permanently removed.  
  
Finally, the slime on the inside and the slime on the outside started sinking into his head, devouring his independent thought second by second. The last thing he could even come close to focusing on... was the anger he held towards the company. The company that had enslaved them all, the company that he was just about to serve with all of his ability. Even if he was practically just being worn as a shell, rather than the other way around.  
  
The former man shuttered and froze as his thoughts ceased. The slime had finished its process, leaving nothing more behind than a drone to match his former wife. A drone that had a mission. A mission to find the next person that had independent thoughts that didn't coincide with the kind of thoughts that Atlas Corp permitted.  
  
With their new mission at hand, the near-identical drones merely smashed through the window to the apartment, before taking off. There were thought criminals to apprehend. All for the glory of Atlas Corp.  
  
The company that had managed to throw society into a thought-controlled dystopia. All were to be happy and were to serve and worship the company, otherwise, they would become another asset. Just like the wife had. Just like he had.  
  
All hail Atlas Corp. The entire world would rest in his palm forevermore.


End file.
